Along came him
by MGstars
Summary: AU in our world, no magic involved : Regina and Robin are at the dawn of their relation, and everything is perfect. Until someone from Regina's past threatens to make everything fall apart. Rated M for sex


A OS I wrote after a deal I made with a friend. She fulfilled her part, so here is mine. I hope you'll enjoy it!

If some of you have prompts you want to see written, feel free to share them with me. I don't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do ;-)

A special thanks to my Lea who always makes me laugh so much! Tell me if this satisfies you (*crossing my fingers that it will*) And to my beta who keeps driving me nuts, but she knows I love it XD Thank you for helping me with the title! Also to my girls on twitter who knows how important they are for me. You're so adorable!

Shutting my mouth up now, letting you read ;-) Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Alright, I really have to go in the shower if I don't want to be late. I have an early meeting with the big boss today."

She pushes at his chest, smiling, kissing him quickly one last time before swinging her legs from the bed and rising to her feet.

He looks at her with a devilish grin.

She's gorgeous. Naked and totally uncaring, her back to him, stretching her torso one side and then the other, a soft pop coming to their ears. She lets out a soft breath, and then moves toward the small bag she brought yesterday, since she knew she was staying the night at his place. He raises on an elbow, watches her in silence, sighing contently.

Robin can't believe how lucky he is. That this woman, this amazing woman, is his. That she chose _him_ among the long list of guys at work who have a crush on her. That she enjoys being with him.

It's _not_ a one-night stand.

Regina _truly_ appreciates his company, has told him more than once over the three months they've been dating, has even accepted to be his girlfriend when he shyly asked her weeks ago.

He? He is totally and madly in love with that wonderful woman who just left the room to enter the bathroom. He hasn't told her yet, but he will soon. Tonight, at dinner.

A dinner at Granny's, one of the most famous restaurant in town, with a three weeks long waiting list for a table. One of the most expensive restaurants too, but he would do anything for her.

Robin flops back on the mattress with a sigh, an arm over his face. He needs to get up too, needs to remove the images and feelings of their very recent activities left in his mind. He needs to put himself together before going to work, because she's his boss, and no one knows about their relationship -her request, and if anything he knows she wants him to be professional as long as they're in the enterprise.

So reluctantly, he wipes his face with his hand, blinks several times, and pushes himself to his feet.

xxx

"You still haven't told me where we are going," she says, clutching to his arm.

"We're almost there."

They turn at another corner, and he comes to a stop. She looks at the front door, at the name of the place, and her brows shoot up, her mouth falling slightly.

"Robin..." she whispers.

"Yes, it's here," he confirms, and she finally looks at him with stunned but shining eyes, her lips turning into an excited smile, but there's still some hesitation in the way her brow slightly furrows.

"But it's... _really_ expensive," she breathes. "Are you sure you want... I don't need-"

"I want to." He cuts her firmly, pressing a kiss to her stunned lips. "I'm sure. And you can relax, there will be no proposal, I think it's still a bit early in our relationship for that."

It's meant to lighten up the mood, and it works, because she chuckles honestly, grips his arm gently as she looks at him softly. She leans forward to meet his lips again, her hand rising to brush against his cheek tenderly.

"Lead the way then, Mr. Locksley."

xxx

The evening is perfect. The food is beyond amazing, the service is more than polite, the wine excellent. As always, they avoid talking about work, because there's enough of that during the day. So he entertains her with jokes, and anecdotes about his childhood in England, forcing on his accent just enough to make her laugh. She tells him about the last book she finished, and that album she heard about which sounds purely amazing. They speak about their friends, David and Mary-Margaret, the only ones in the company aware of their relationship, and their newborn son, Neal.

She is perfect.

Everything is perfect.

The moment is magical.

So when they find themselves grinning at each other like idiots, his thumb brushing the back of her hand, he can't help it. He just says it. Those three small words he's been feeling for a while now.

"I love you."

And he's met by silence.

A deep, awkward, embarrassed silence when she stares at him with surprise, and doesn't say anything in return.

Until...

"I... Robin, I... I don't know what to say."

The moment is definitely broken. The magic gone.

It's not so much the fact that she hasn't said it back -although he hoped that she would, but he knows expressing her feelings is not her forte. It's more the way she's looking at him… uncomfortably, maybe? Like she has no idea what to answer, how to react. Like she wasn't expecting it -that one he can understand- but also as if she doesn't share his feelings. Not being in love yet is alright, but he was certain she was with him for more than just fun. Is it possible that he got so involved that he read her wrong?

So despite everything, despite the way he wants to assure her it's okay, she doesn't have to say it back, he takes back his hand, and shakes his head, clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

"Regina?"

They're both startled at the mention of her name, both jumping back on their seats, heads turning to meet the smile of a handsome blonde man their age staring at Regina in disbelief.

"Daniel!" she exclaims, and a second later she's up, hugging him fiercely.

Daniel... Her first love, Robin remembers. The man she told him about a few days after accepting to be his girlfriend. The one she was so in love with she almost married and followed him across the world at barely twenty. The one she loved so much it took her three years to let another man in after a heartbreaking goodbye at the airport, when he told her he refused to let her stop her studies and ruin her future for him. That no matter how much they loved each other, he couldn't stand the fact she would give up her dream to work in advertising so he could pursue his of teaching English in an international organization in Africa.

Perfect timing, dude!

"What are you doing here?" she questions when she recedes, hands still on his shoulders, looking at him from head to toe.

"I'm working here now," the man explains. "We have an office in Manhattan, and they offered me a position there."

"When did you come back?"

"A month ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I know, I'm sorry. Things have been a bit crazy here and-"

Robin clears his throat, suddenly exasperated at being ignored. It's not that much that he minds, he understands that finding back an ex-lover you still probably love is a pretty exciting event, but the way the man just interrupted them was almost rude. Or maybe not, but they were in the middle of something, and the distraction might have been a welcomed one for Regina, but not for him.

"Oh, yes!" Regina says, looking down at Robin, suddenly nervous. "Hum... Robin, this is Daniel. I told you about him."

Raising from his seat, Robin shakes the man's hand, but hardly manages in mirroring his smile. "Yeah, I remember. Your _first love_." he says pointedly, giving her a look, and she swallows dryly.

"Daniel, this is Robin..."

She pauses for half a second, a heartbeat, but Robin doesn't miss her hesitation. He looks at the man squares in the eyes and finishes for her, "Her boyfriend."

But Daniel is not unsettled by his tone. Instead, his smile widens when he says "Really nice to meet you, Robin. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

 _Really?_ Robin thinks. The man thinks about that now?

"Well, kind of, actually," Robin chuckles with as much good will as he can find, ignoring the mortified way Regina is looking at him.

"Oh! In that case, I'll leave you to your evening." And then to Regina. "It was really nice to see you again," he hands her a card, "This is my number at the office. I'd like to know what you did those last years, and tell you about Africa. Maybe talk to you into making a donation for the association?"

Regina's _Of course you will_ is embarrassed, but she takes the card and hugs him one last time nonetheless. When she sits back at the table, she notices Robin's hard look, the anger flashing in his beautiful blue orbs, and she frowns, ducks her head to the side, her voice hesitant.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah!" He grabs his fork, almost stabs one piece of meat with it.

She reaches for his wrist, halts his movement, squeezes to have him to look at her. "Really, Robin. I don't-"

"You know what?" he cuts her, and she stops, waits for him. "Let's just forget about the last ten minutes. I didn't wait three weeks to come to this place to hear you marvel about your ex right after I was dumb enough to tell you how I feel about you."

"Robin-" she tries, but he's in no mood for another apology, nor her pity.

"I'm serious, Regina."

She looks pained for a second, but soon she nods, her hand leaving his as she reaches for her glass of wine, sipping it slowly.

But as expected, despite their lame attempts at finding several discussion subjects, it's in silence that he pays the bill -she thinks she sees his jaw clench at the amount she ignores, and she wants to offer him to split, because it hasn't been the evening he probably dreamt of, but she knows him enough to be certain he'll take offense of her offer- and then leads her to the door, his hand on her lower back.

Regina glances at him as they walk to the subway, several times, but he doesn't return them, instead stares straight ahead. So she links their fingers, her free hand gripping the inside of his arm, her side pressed to his, and tries to ignore the way he almost -doesn't, but almost- pulls back.

She follows him home, stands awkwardly in the entrance when he moves away from her, hooking his coat in a closet before heading for a dresser, taking a bottle of scotch and a glass out of it. She doesn't give him time to pour himself a full glass before removing the bottle from his hand, forcing him to look at her, shushing his protest with a kiss, and then walking back, her arms winded around his waist and neck, giving him no other choice but to follow her.

Robin tries to protest, his voice raising each time their mouths are apart, but she keeps stopping him from talking, one of her hands reaching for his belt, then palming him through his pant when he attempts to push her away. The way he groans in the kiss is enough of an answer. She knows he can't resist her. She knows what he likes. She knows he can't get enough of her. And she'll be damned if she doesn't make his head so dizzy with pleasure he'll forget about their ruined evening, even for a moment.

Regina knows she hurt him tonight. Both by not answering his confession, and by suddenly finding a distraction into the man she admitted weeks ago she will never be able to forget. But despite everything, she doesn't want to lose him. Robin is a good guy, the first one to treat her kindly since Daniel, and she likes him. A lot. Really. So she clumsily reaches for the bedroom's doorknob behind her, and turns on her heels so it's his knees that hit the edge of the bed. So _he_ falls on his back on the mattress.

"Regina, if you think-"

A strangled moan cuts him off effectively when she plunges her hand in his pants, the other pushing at it to divest him of it, his boxer following them towards the floor. She keeps stroking until she's in position, keeps distracting him until she can take him in her, until her tongue swirls around the tip of him, her lips pressing kisses all along his length, the warmth of her mouth suddenly surrounding him all. She bobs her head this way and that, the way he likes, and she knows it's working because he grabs at the sheet, his knuckles white from squeezing too much, his body tensed, his head pressing hard into the mattress, mouth opened with the ecstasy she keeps sending through him. His chest raises and falls quickly, his breath is short and labored, his entire body writhing. She takes him entirely, almost to the hilt, as much as she can, moves faster every second, her hand massaging his balls at the same time, and God, the way he groans her name... It almost sends _her_ over the edge, and she hasn't had close to the smallest stimulation yet.

When Robin pushes her head away with trembling hands, she lets him. She knows he's so close he won't put a halt on things now. Instead, he tugs at her shoulder, urges her on top of him, and then rolls over her, traps her between his strong body and the mattress, his breath hot and warm against her cheek. She can tell he's still far from placid, because the way he tugs at her dress and then her pantyhose is rougher than he's ever been with her. But she can't blame him. She screwed things up masterfully tonight. So she swallows the whimper threatening to escape her when he grips at her hips with force, gets rid of her panties, spreading her legs, his tongue hovering over her entrance. He fucks her with his mouth and sucks at her clit with more urgency than usual, even gives her small bites that she's not used to, more inclined towards finishing this and send each other over the edge than to take his time it seems.

The second she's so close she's scrambling at the sheet and babbling incoherent words, he pulls back, align himself and pounds into her in one swift movement. She's wet, slippery as soap and ready for him, but the sudden invasion startles her nonetheless, makes her almost choke with the surprise, but he doesn't give her time to recover. He hooks one arm under her knee, and on his next thrust he buries himself fully into her, drawing a full-throated moan from her as he grinds sharply against her clit.

It's over within a few minutes. She climaxes so hard her body almost convulses in his arms, but he holds her firmly, doesn't stop his hard, sharp and quick thrusts until he spills into her, his fingers gripping at her hips, fingernails almost digging into her skin.

Robin sags onto her with a breathless moan, takes a couple of seconds to recover. Her fingers weave in his hair, a nice, tender gesture that has him shivering on top of her. And then he presses a kiss into the crook of her neck.

A soft kiss.

An apology for his ruthlessness.

And she knows the Robin she likes is back.

Her fingers find his chin, and she guides him until they lock their eyes, trying a soft smile to which he answers sheepishly.

"It's okay," she whispers. "I'm sorry I ruined the evening. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." He presses his lips against hers. "Let's just sleep. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

xxx

Things are almost back to normal now. It's been three weeks, and the first days had been a bit awkward and unsure, but with time they managed to go back to their routine. He's in her office, just finishing to tell her about their next project, when her secretary's voice comes from the phone.

"Miss Mills. Daniel Riggle is here to see you. His appointment with you is only in an hour but he asks if you could receive him now."

It takes less than a second.

Time for her to raise her eyes, and Robin is rigid on his seat, frowning deeply.

Regina didn't tell him that she's seen Daniel a couple of times since their reunion at the restaurant on that night. It's nothing, really. Just talking about old times, telling themselves what they've been doing over the years. Yes, there is still that sparkle and undeniable connection between them, but Robin is in her life, and she wouldn't, and Daniel either.

"Miss Mills?" the voice comes again.

"Please tell him to wait a second, Cynthia." she says quickly, and then, releases the button that allowed her secretary to hear her. "Robin, I-"

But he stands up from his seat, gathers the papers spread over the desk. "I was done anyway."

"Robin, wait!"

She walks around her desk quickly, reaching for him before he's at the door.

"Please, it's not what you think!"

"Really?" he bites. "So you didn't know he had an appointment with you?"

"I did," she admits with a wince.

"Wonderful! And just to be sure... Did you see him another time before today since you learned he was back?"

Her lack of an answer is enough, because he huffs with annoyance, tries to walk past her but she steps in front of him.

"Nothing happened!"

"Yet."

"Nothing will, Robin. I swear!" she insists, in front of his doubtful look. "We're just... talking about old times, and everything we missed in each other's lives."

"I'm sure you are. That's why you didn't talk to me about it, nor asked for my permission."

Regina's brows shoot up so high it almost reaches her hairline. And then she's livid. "Your permission?" she exclaims forcefully, shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're seeing the man you told me you were still in love with. I think I have a right to know!"

"A right to know yes, and I'm sorry I kept it from you. But I didn't say anything because you have nothing to worry about, and I was afraid you might react like this."

"Like what?"

"Like the jealous boyfriend who doesn't trust me! I've had enough of that with Sidney, you know it. I don't want that kind of relationship anymore."

"Then what do you want, Regina? Because it's unclear to me."

Regina stays silent, too surprised to answer, at a loss for words, eyeing him with anxiety. She hasn't had a lot of actual, real, not messed-up relationships beside Daniel, and it was a long time ago, when she was young and everything was easy, so she doesn't really know how to do this. She doesn't know what to say to calm Robin's fears, Robin's questions. She wants him to trust her, has never given him any reason to doubt her. Or maybe she just did, by seeing Daniel behind his back? But she's not seeing him behind Robin's back, because nothing is going on with Daniel, and nothing ever will.

But before she can utter a word, Robin walks past her and grabs the doorknob. "That's what I thought."

xxx

Robin doesn't talk to her anymore. He hasn't answered her texts, her calls, dismissed her pleadings for a chance to be heard when they found themselves alone at work, slammed the door behind him when she tried to speak her mind or apologize anyway.

It's been almost two weeks, and she finds herself missing him. More than she thought she would. She finds herself seeing him differently. More handsome than usual -and he's already high in the ranks, his dimples deeper, his blue eyes catching the light of the day and making them shine, and his smile. She can remember his well-toned torso when she slid her hands along the defined muscles, his hot, thick and pulsating cock that fills her so perfectly and drives her over the edge more often than not. She lacks the comfort of his arms around her, the way he kisses her temple with so much kindness her heart swells with care, how he brushes her hair away from her neck to damp it with tongue-filled kisses.

God, she misses him so much.

"I only have one question!"

Regina lifts her head from the tea mug she's holding and has been staring at for at least a full minute, to look up at Mary-Margaret.

She had confessed the whole thing to her a week ago, and now she just admitted that yes, she might have feelings for him, something more than just spending good time with someone. That she feels like an idiot. That she wants him so bad, but he doesn't want her anymore.

"Go ahead!"

Mary-Margaret turns around the coffee table to sit in front of Regina, elbows on her knees, looking at her square in the eyes, serious.

"Are you still seeing Daniel?"

The air is knocked out of her lung the second the question reaches her brain.

"I'm not _seeing_ him," she insists. "All we do is talk about-"

"So the answer is yes?" Mary-Margaret cuts her firmly, and Regina feels trapped.

So she relents "Yes. I'm still seeing him."

"Does he know about the situation with Robin?"

"He knows we're not together anymore."

"Did you tell him why?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's none of his business."

Mary-Margaret lets out a deep sigh, shakes her head, and then looks up at her friend.

"Regina, do you realize how it looks like?"

Regina leans back on the couch, frowning deeply. Actually? No, she doesn't. Nothing is going on with Daniel. Why would he need to know private details of her life? There is still a strong bond between them, always will, but they're both well aware that they will never get back together. Too much time has passed. Things changed. People change. And even if they wanted to, there is an obstacle bigger than just Robin standing between them.

"Like what?"

"Like someone who tells the man she always loved and just found again that she's suddenly available, while she was in a perfectly fine relationship just before he showed up."

"It's not-" Regina starts to argue, but Mary-Margaret's exasperated tone cuts her again.

"It is." Her voice softens over the next words. "Regina, if you want Robin to forgive you, or even just listen to you, you need to be honest. With him, about how you feel. But also with Daniel, about the situation."

Realization dawning upon her, Regina rakes a hand through her hair. There is still one thing that Mary-Margaret ignores.

"Alright, I get your point. But before you throw me on my way to the gallows, there is something you need to know."

xxx

"How long are you going to play hard to get?"

Robin's head snap up from the file opened in front of him, looking at David with bewildered eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

The man sits across the table, his hand closing the documents on the next project they're working on, and gives his friend a pointed look.

"Regina."

Robin shakes his head, rolls his eyes with annoyance. "I'm not playing hard to get. She and I are over. There's nothing else to say."

He tries to get back the documents, but David just removes them from the table, puts them on the chair next to him, out of Robin's reach, and the man just sighs deeply.

"So you're not even fighting for her?"

"Fighting for her?" Robin exclaims with a shocked raise of his brows. "She found her first love back. I don't stand a chance against him."

"What makes you think she wants to go back to him?" David asks calmly.

"Oh, I don't know! The fact she hasn't bloody dared to tell me that she was seeing him, for one! That she couldn't even explain why she was with me!" One of his hands weaves into his hair. "I told her I loved her, and I understand that she might have not felt the same at the moment, but suddenly spending time with another man behind my back hasn't helped me feel like I was important to her."

"Robin," David sighs. "You know Regina. You know her story with men."

"Damn well I do!" Robin mutters.

"Then you know she needs time. She needs space. She's an independent woman, and since Daniel all she ever knew was overwhelming jealousy with Sidney and then Graham, whom she fell in love with only to discover he'd cheated on her with pretty much every woman he'd met, including her roommate, when she found them in bed. Whether she was in love with you or not, maybe she got scared when she realized your relationship had evolved to another level, that this time it was real, you weren't messing with her." He pauses for a heartbeat and then admits "I think that's exactly what happened, actually. Come on, man! You know I'm right! And if you don't trust me, just think of how hard she tried to win you back since you broke up."

Robin stays deep in thoughts for a moment. David might be right. He might have a point. But unless that blonde face of Daniel is out of her life for good, he doesn't think he's ready to forgive her.

xxx

She breathes deeply, in and out, when Cynthia tells her Robin is waiting behind the door. She wasn't sure he would come. She hoped he would. And he did. And now she's filled with so much anxiety she can't even think straight.

"You wanted to see me?"

She jumps on her seat at his strong voice. Slowly, carefully, she raises her dreading eyes to look up at him, centering herself by gripping the edge of her office tightly.

"Yes," she manages in a voice she wishes would be steadier. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

He's as cold as ice, and hasn't moved an inch since he closed the door behind him, and his attitude is made on purpose to unsettle her and protect himself, and she doesn't know if it works for him but, _oh_ , how effective it is on her!

She clears her throat, swallows dryly.

"You know about what."

"I'm listening."

Her breath hitches. Did she hear him right? Is he ready to listen to her?

"Okay." She breathes in, and then out. "I think... I think there is a misunderstanding here."

"Oh, really?" he bites. "Because I thought your attitude was quite clear actually."

"Robin..."

"Did you sleep with him?"

Her eyes open wide with astonishment. Did he just accuse her of...?

"What?" she exclaims.

"My question is simple."

She looks at him with dare, with defiance, but he doesn't look down, holds her glare, so she relents, because it's the only way to ease his fears "No, I didn't-"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Robin, I-"

"Did you kiss him, Regina?" he questions again, louder this time, taking a step forward, making her jerk back, the back of her knees hitting her chair.

"I-"

"Miss Mills, your next appointment is here. Should I let him in?"

Cynthia's voice offers a welcome distraction to Regina, even though she knows it might set Robin on the edge even more, but that's the only thing she could come up with so he would learn the real truth.

"Yes, Cynthia," she replies, glancing at Robin who just raises an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let him in."

"So you couldn't even give me five minutes," he says dryly. "Am I that unimportant for you?"

"Robin wait! Let me explain-" she hurries as he starts walking to the door, but he doesn't even have time to grab the doorknob.

It's opening in front of him, and Daniel is entering the room, and suddenly Robin sees... red. He sees red, and Regina doesn't have time to join the two that Robin's fist collides with Daniel's cheek, sending the man stumbling backward.

"Robin!" she lets out, rushing to Daniel's side. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she yells at her subordinate, holding her friend who's staring at Robin in disbelief.

"You warned me, but I still wasn't expecting this one," Daniel mutters, looking at her with compassion, especially when he notices how lost she appears to be.

"So you asked me to meet you in your office knowing he would arrive right after!" Robin exclaims. "Are you trying to hurt me on purpose?"

"It's not that!" But he doesn't even wait for her explanation, just rushes outside and into the corridors, at everyone's sight and ears, Cynthia's eyes wide with shock, but she can't let him go. Not again. Daniel urges her to follow him with a pressure on her shoulder, and soon she's calling his name, making him swirl around, eyes dark with anger.

"Why did you make me come here, Regina? To _mock_ me? To _hurt_ me? What twisted game you and-"

"Because I love you!" she blurts out, breathless, desperate, trembling in front of him. " _I love you_ , Robin Locksley," she repeats, taking an hesitant step toward him now that he's silent -just as the whole room is, everyone staring at them, but she couldn't care less, if an audience is what it takes for him to realize her words are true- and looking at her with incredulity. "I'm in love with you." She takes another step "I miss you." Another "I want to be with you." She stops right in front of him. "I never intended for things to go that crazy," she confesses. "I know I should have said it sooner. And I'm sorry." Her hand rising to brush his cheek, and she chuckles tearfully when he leans even slightly into her palm. "But I will tell you everyday how much I love you if you give me a second chance." Looking over the several desks filling the room and their occupants, she adds "I will tell you that in front of all these people every day if it's what it takes for you to believe me."

She meets the blue light of his eyes, and watches him carefully, nervously, feeling him tense when Daniel walks out of her office and Robin notices the man's presence.

"What about him?" he questions dryly.

As an answer, a high-pitched voice comes loud and clear to their ears. "Papa!"

Robin startles and turns around just in time to catch the sight of a three years-old tornado running past him and into Daniel's arms, the man lifting the little girl and settling her on his hip, kissing her forehead and then walking to him.

"That's why I asked him to come," Regina explains softly. "I wanted you to know why there was never even the smallest chance that the two of us would go back together. Why I had an appointment with him here in the first place."

A woman comes into sight, weaves a hand into the girl's hair, and then looks softly at Daniel, smiling.

"Robin, these are my wife and daughter, Daniela and Emily." Daniel explains. "Daniela and I met in Africa. We worked on the same project for a while, before we started dating. Emily arrived two years after," he taps the nose of the girl playfully, and she giggles, carries as much love in her eyes when she looks at her father than he does when he looks at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin asks Regina, his voice now calm and embarrassed, still a bit overwhelmed, still not realizing the truth.

She lets out a low chuckle, her fingers tracing the outline of his hair "Because you didn't give me the chance. I met Daniela and Emily the next time I saw Daniel, after the restaurant." And just because she doesn't want Robin to understand things wrong, she adds "The first thing I told him was that I was with you, and I wasn't looking for anything else than friendship with him, but he was quick to introduce me to his wife. So really, Robin, you never had anything to worry about."

Daniel holds a file Robin hadn't realized he had before, and Regina takes it, opens it in front of him. It's pictures. Pictures of children, from small babies to teenagers, all smiling a toothy-grin. They are African children playing football on the beach, sitting at a desk and listening to a class, carrying buckets of water on their head, working in fields. It's full of joy, and kindness, and colors, beautiful faces and playful eyes staring at him.

There are other things. White pages, covered in typed writing. Numbers everywhere. Diagrams. It takes him a moment to notice a logo at the bottom of the pages. Their company's logo.

He doesn't even have to ask, because Regina explains immediately "Daniel asked me to work on a project which will raise funds for his association. That's why he came here last time. That's why we were still in touch."

Lifting his head from the documents, Robin looks sheepishly between Regina and Daniel, suddenly not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, man!" Daniel tells him kindly. "I know you were just scared of losing her. But if you want my advice..." he leans forward as if it was a secret, although Regina and his wife are standing next to them and hear the whole thing. "Take her horseback riding and eat a picnic for a weekend. Then she'll do whatever you ask."

He winks at him when Regina's jaw drops indignantly, smacking his arm in false offense, while Daniela and Daniel laugh openly in front of her. And Robin too, she realizes. It's sheepish and embarrassed, but he's laughing. So she turns to him, and understands that all is forgiven now.

And then, because now, she knows she can, here, in front of everyone, in front of their coworkers and the first man she ever loved, putting her fears to the trash, she takes Robin's face between her hands, raises on her toes, and presses her lips to his.


End file.
